


Kau untukku

by sukeb



Series: Drabble Ahoy~ [7]
Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post TDK, bisa dipakaikan juga ke post-TDKRises. Tentang The Joker pada Batman. <i>Ora jeru.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kau untukku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer terutama ke DC Comics karena mereka pemegang hak cipta kedua makhluk ini. Memakai versi TDK karena Blood Moon & met ultah alm. abang Heath Ledger. Tulisan ini mulanya PWP lalu makin nganu karena pakai Joker-nya TDK. orz Ga dalam, cuma sedikit porn & gore. Maafkan orz

Bulan merah dan erangan-erangan teredam tangan lebar. Bahu bidang menghimpit tubuh yang terus menggigil. Kulit bertemu kulit dalam pertemuan pinggang dengan panggul. Tangan kanan meraba, menarik, dan mencengkeram erat kemaluan. Pinggul menghentak-hentak keluar-masuk-keluar. Tubuh di bawah bergetar hebat sambil mengerang panjang. Bau sperma di aspal kotor, beradu dengan sampah sisa makanan. Tak ada bau darah keluarga Wayne. Tak ada peluru yang membuat Batman lahir. Tak ada Batman-nya. Batman menghilang. Dia hilang, raib setelah meninggalkannya sendirian di Arkham. 

Tapi tak akan lama. Batman menghilang? The Joker akan mencarinya. Batman bersembunyi? Joker akan menariknya keluar. Selalu. 

Tubuh di bawahnya berhenti gemetar. Juga berhenti mengeluarkan erangan. Dia tarik kepala remaja laki-laki itu hingga sebagian rambut cokelatnya tercerabut. Bocah itu meringis kesakitan lalu mengatakan hal jorok yang tidak akan dikatakan Batman. Dia tempeleng wajah itu. Libido di mata biru yang menatapnya tak surut. Dia tampar lagi. Kini justru mendesah. 

Dia tampar pipi satunya. Dia tampar dan dia balik tubuh itu sampai telentang. Dia bentur-benturkan kepala itu sampai tangannya basah dan hangat. 

Batman akan melawan. Batman mengerang hanya karena sakit. Batman tidak akan menikmati aktivitas seksual antara mereka berdua. Batman akan selalu menolak dan menyangkal apapun kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Batman selalu melawan. 

Batman selalu sembunyi. Tapi dia akan memanggilnya kini. Ke menara tempat Batman-nya bersembunyi dan tertidur. Dia membawa mayat ini ke sana. Ke gedung Wayne Enterprises dengan bingkisan untuk Batman. Seonggok mayat dengan perut bertuliskan: 

_Untuk Bruce Wayne. Ayo main. Aku sudah lama menunggumu._

_J_


End file.
